


Phantom Limb

by quillquiver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angsty, dark wing!fic, human!Cas, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/quillquiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean awoke to a yelp and a scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Limb

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on the next installment of Angel's First, but I found [this](https://soundcloud.com/sunnysniper-1/deans-hallelujah) and had to write something just as dark and (hopefully) beautiful.

Dean awoke to a yelp and a scream.

Throwing back his covers, the hunter plunged his hand under the mattress, grabbing the knife there and tearing cheek towards the source of the sound.

He came upon the most disturbing scene he’d ever witness: Castiel, pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat was writhing on his bed. He called Dean’s name, sputtering complete nonsense, and Dean had never been more afraid

“Dean, make it stop. MAKE IT STOP.”

“Make what stop? Cas?! _Make what stop_?!” The hunter scanned the room obsessively looking for anything that could give him a clue as to what was happening. Cas yelped again, and Dean was just about ready to tear the room apart looking for a hex bag when the fallen angel let loose the most terrible, pained screech Dean had ever heard. “CAS?! Cas, talk to me, buddy. Cas-”

Castiel stopped shaking for a moment, clutching at himself as he leaned forward, grimacing in pain. He looked at the hunter, eyes glassy and water-filled. “’Hurts, Dean,” he managed. “They took them away. They’re all gone but they made them _hurt_ , Dean. Tell them to stop, please. Please, make it- ARRGH!” He rocked back and forth, fingers digging into his palms so hard they bled.

“Took what away? Cas, what’d they take? Who took them?”

Castiel looked up, eyes almost rolling back into his head in his attempt to see Dean’s face from his position. “A-Angels,” he choked. “…My wings.”

Wings.

Immediately, Dean dropped the knife, scrambling onto the bed and taking Cas into his arms, trying very hard not to panic. Cas had Fallen. It had happened recently, but he was completely human now… How were his wings hurting? How could his wings hurt when they no longer existed? Unless they were still there. But Cas had told him they were gone. How- Phantom pain. Or, at least, something like it.

“It’s okay, you’re okay.” Dean held the other man tightly, shielding his lithe form from the world as Cas trembled in his arms, hands buried in the material of Dean’s shirt as he shook his head wildly, gasping out a broken sob.

“Dean,” he whimpered, “Dean, please.”

Dean’s hand came up to cradle Castiel’s head, rocking the hysterical man slowly as he pressed ghost-kisses to Cas’ hair. “You’re okay. You’re alright. You hear me, Cas? Everything is gonna be alright. I got you.”

Castiel screamed.

Writhing in Dean’s arms, Cas begged and pleaded. He prayed to his Father, imploring him to: _please Father if you’ve ever loved me please stop make it stop pleasepleasePLEASE._

Dean’s stomach curdled, hand moving to cup the other man’s cheek as he gently pushed his head back, forcing eye contact between them. “Cas-”

“ _OurFatherwhoartinHeavenhallowedbethy- PleaseFather_ please _.”_

“ _Cas_.” The name tore itself desperately from Dean’s throat, panicked and frightened as he palmed Castiel’s cheek, shaking his own head microscopically. “You’re gonna be okay, man. You hear me? Everything is gonna fine.” He turned his head to the bedroom door, the agonized look in Cas’ blue-eyes too much to take. “HELP!” Dean cried to the empty room. “You son of a bitch, _HELP HIM!_ HE’S YOUR _SON_!”

Castiel’s entire body froze and Dean allowed himself a second of misguided hope before the fallen angel began spasming again, gagging at the intensity and sharpness of the pain at his back. It felt like every single cell was being individually plucked from his body, slowly and without mercy. Like somebody had taken a cheese grater to his wings and was working down to their base.

“ _GabrielMichaelEzekielAnnaDeanpleasemakeitstop. He who Falls for the Righteous Man must bear the- Fuck pleaseplease no more.”_

Cas clawed at his hunter’s clothing, shaking his head again and again: _“And circles of Hellfire shall descend upon him- Nononono… He who disobeys the written wordfallsliketheLightbringer- DEAN!_ ”

And then it was over.

Within a fraction of a second, Castiel was left heaving as he fought for breath. His eyes closed in exhaustion as his hand automatically reached behind his back to touch the air there. Instantaneously, the fallen angel felt his insides wilt. He clutched at his hunter even more tightly than before, shaking silently against him. “I’ve got you,” Dean repeated softly, arms wrapping completely around the other man. “You’re okay. Right, Cas? You’re okay.”

Castiel had not truly felt the absence of his wings until that moment. Stupidly, ignorantly, he had believed them to be gone the moment he Fell. He had been naïve. Closing his eyes, the dark-haired man felt fat tears leak from the corners of his eyelids. All the physical pain the world did not compare to this… this _emptiness._ “They’re gone,” Cas breathed, the words tumbling broken and panicked from his lips. “Dean, they’re gone.”

_Forever banished from the Heavenly Host, all his worldly possessions shall be confiscated; he who dares defy the written word. He shall fall as the Lightbringer before him, the most beautiful of all Angels, the son Lucifer; and circles of Hellfire shall descend upon him for his insolence._


End file.
